<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Maze Runner Oneshots by sangstersprankster</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30119610">The Maze Runner Oneshots</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sangstersprankster/pseuds/sangstersprankster'>sangstersprankster</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Book/Movie 1: The Maze Runner, First Time Shifting, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Grievers (Maze Runner), One Shot, Post-The Maze Runner, Post-The Scorch Trials, Pre-The Maze Runner, Short &amp; Sweet, Short One Shot, The Glade (Maze Runner), The Maze - Freeform, The Maze Runner Spoilers, The Scorch Trials Spoilers, oneshots, relationship, script, shifting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:40:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>590</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30119610</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sangstersprankster/pseuds/sangstersprankster</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Crappy one-shots of the Maze Runner chaps, the glade, some y/n action, and ideas to add to shifting scripts!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Maze Runner Oneshots</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Being the only girl in the Glade, you were naturally among the shortest there. That didn’t affect your ability to get things done, though, but it did leave room for jokes. At least a solid 5 inches of room, to be exact. The boys always laughed at your height, using your head for an arm rest or constantly yelling, “How’s the weather down there!”. Your best friends, Newt, Minho, Thomas, and Gally, always thought this was hilarious, but every time, you just roll your eyes. What started off as an innocent, once-in-a-while type joke now became a daily occurrence, but annoying as it was, you couldn’t help but smile on the inside when your mates made fun of you. </p>
<p>Monthly greenie day came around, and Alby was busy showing him around after eating yet another of Frypan’s delicious meals. You, Thomas, and Newt are helping to set up the bonfire, stacking wood and setting up seats. Minho comes up to you guys, clearly in one of his playful, childish moods, trying to make jokes at each of you. Ignoring him, the trio continues to set up. Minho turns around to leave, but instead smiles when he sees a group of older kids coming over to the fire pit with the new greenie. </p>
<p>A skinny kid with shaggy brown hair covering his eyes, Minho knew he could easily show off. The loud group of boys had come over, each talking loudly to friends and the newbie. Grabbing cups of juice, they took spots around the fire that Y/N and Newt were struggling to light. </p>
<p>An older, taller boy finishes his drink, crushing the cup and tossing it towards Y/N. “Oops,” he called. “Didn’t mean to drop it...hey Y/N, do you mind picking it up for me? As you are closer to the ground than I am…” The boy and his friends laugh, and Minho catches a smile flash on the greenies face. Rolling her eyes, Y/N reaches down to pick up the cup, throwing back in the direction it had come from.</p>
<p> Laughing, Minho says, “Aww, Y/N, how’s the weather down there?” Smirking, Minho looks, and to his delight, he sees that the others are laughing too. “At least you’re farther away from the sun, we wouldn’t want our little girl getting burnt!” Now everyone was laughing, and Minho was feeling quite proud of himself. Now the greenie, as well as everyone else, would know how funny and great he was. “It’s just so cute,” He carried on, “You’re so tiny!” </p>
<p>Raising her eyebrows, Y/N stepped forward, staring Minho right in the eyes after looking at the laughing faces around her. “Oh yeah? You know what else is tiny?” She questioned as her gaze looked Minho up and down. Once her eyes returned to Minho’s face, she smirked at his face becoming redder by the second. She then reached out her arms and spun Minho around so that he faced the cackling crowd, patting him on the shoulder and whispering, “I don’t think you want me to carry on, do you?” Minho quickly shook his head and pushed Y/N away from him. Looking at him in his embarrassment once more, Y/N doubled over laughing. She looked back at Newt and Thomas, who were both equally as speechless from laughing. Getting up to finish getting ready for the bonfire, she passed Minho and lightly punched him in the arm. “Love you,” she said playfully, getting a grumbly, “Yeah, yeah, you too.” in response.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>